Rapunzel Complex
by StarUchiha
Summary: Behind her, the door opened. A small yelp escaped her lips as she scrambled to hide the pictures on her desktop and failed. Red faced, she turned in her chair, an explanation waiting on her tongue, but stopped as she caught hold of the sight. Zenny. -Collaboration fic between me and FanFicFan909-


**_A collaborated project between StarUchiha and FanFicFan909._**

**_A sweet little one-shot that needed to be done._**

**_Please excuse silly title… silly title is silly._**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist, more Zenny would happen in the show if we did!_**

**Rapunzel Complex**

Jenny sat lazily at her computer, tapping at her keyboard, bored. The wildness of chasing someone out of her league had surpassed as the Bug Buster boys had been publicly put to shame. Another press of a key and a bright image flashed on the screen. Two boys, _men_ she supposed dourly, dressed in matching purple and yellow uniforms holding sombre expressions towards the camera. Her green eyes traced to the one with long black hair, her lips curling in muted sympathy.

_Oh, Buzz. _

If only she had known; known how stupid she was being when she fell for his good looks, his intelligence when it came to technology, his hair. She unconsciously curled a finger around a lock of her own.

_Oh, the hair._

She admitted she fell for the gorgeous dark locks, but why? She had never thought she would be the one to succumb to the attractive quality of a person. Jenny believed she was attracted to a person who was sweet, kind, willing to look like an idiot for her. She rested her cheek against her gloved knuckles. Her eyes cast down to her keyboard and she bit her lip gently.

Someone with no shame when it came to her. He'd collapse to his knees if it purchased a small smile. He'd ram a fist against her door, even if she was furious at him, because he would know it's better to go to bed together angry than it would be to sleep away from each other. He'd charge through the pouring rain to be by her side – even if it meant ruining his hair.

She giggled heartily to herself; her cheeks red with internal embarrassment. She leaned back into her chair, smirking and narrowing her eyes at the ashamed brothers on the screen. Her stomach was in knots and she was happy they were nothing in resemblance to the butterflies that had plagued her before.

Behind her, the door opened. A small yelp escaped her lips as she scrambled to hide the pictures on her desktop and failed. Red faced, she turned in her chair, an explanation waiting on her tongue, but stopped as she caught hold of the sight. Her hand rose to hide her mouth as she suppressed the laughter that threatened to burst from her.

_Oh, wow. _

/

Realising her attraction, Zap knew the one key element that could make Jenny like him. _Hair_. Adding a little style to his own mop the same way those Bug Buster morons did could be the difference between Jenny standing beside him, and Jenny cuddled in his arms. He slowly lifted the goggles off his head and placed them delicately on the table. Pulling a jar towards him, he unscrewed the lid off the hair gel container, grasped a dollop of the viscous substance in his hand and began applying.

He studied himself in the mirror with wide eyes. His mouth twitched – his work wasn't nearly as well quaffed as Tyrones' or Buzzs' but he was sure he'd get better with practice. Still, he cocked an eyebrow expectantly; he thought he did an okay job. He ran a hand through it for good measure just the same and smiled.

_Oh, wow._

/

Zap entered the room with a bashful and embarrassed grin. His hair coated in gel and sticking every which way, Jenny couldn't help but think a porcupine had nested on his head. She snickered behind her glove as inconspicuously as she could.

His blue eyes turned to the image of Buzz on the screen, and back to Jenny. Catching his gaze, she shook her head slightly in disbelief at him. Finally composing herself, she held her hands behind her back, and strolled casually, as much as she could muster, up to him. He smiled cockily.

"So, what's with the hair," Jenny inquired with a confused expression. Zap simply shrugged.

"I wanted to try something different."

His heart soared as a smile crossed her face. This was it – the moment he had been waiting for, the moment she would hold him and never let go. His jaw tensed in anticipation and ached slightly under the pressure, but he couldn't care less. His hands, clammy and rubbing against his jeans, shook. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat in an attempt to find some courage and stop his knees from turning to soup.

His smirk fell when she leaned over and began picking at his hair. His brows knitted, confused. He looked to her with interest as she wove her hands masterfully through her hair; a pink tongue peeking out the side of her lips as she focused. His scalp began to tingle under her fingers. Under his shirt, one of his wings shuddered as she grazed a nerve. He bit his cheek lightly to keep himself contained.

"There," Jenny stated starkly, wiping some of the gel off hands with a tissue. Zap turned to an empty monitor and stared at his reflection. His hair was back to normal again. He turned back to her as she smiled at him softly. The sight was enough to weaken the pain in his gut, but not destroy it completely.

"I thought…" he stuttered, his gaze falling once again on to Buzz, "I thought you liked… you know, styled hair."

"Yeah, well, your hair has grown on me," She mused lightly as she crossed her arms. Sympathetically, she shook her head at him, but a smile was still very present on her face, "You looked like and idiot."

"Only for you," he cussed under his breath as he turned and left, secretly hoping she would hear him. Her eyes softened as she watched him go. Her smile widened uncontrollably and she turned back to her computer and switched the monitor off, a flush of relief washing over her for a moment. Her gaze turned back to the gel still on her fingers.

"What an idiot," she mumbled sweetly.

_Oh, Zap._


End file.
